


Five Things That Will Never Under Any Circumstances Make It Into An Ofical Report… And One That Finally Does

by LauramourFromOz



Series: Five and Ones [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5+1 Things, DADT Repeal, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauramourFromOz/pseuds/LauramourFromOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p><p>Check out my Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/LaurAmourFromOz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Will Never Under Any Circumstances Make It Into An Ofical Report… And One That Finally Does

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my AU where SG-2 is made up of Lt. Col. Paul Davis and two RAF Lieutenants (Marcus Cole and Malcolm Reid) and Lt. Col. Jayne Eastick who is RAAF as well as sometimes two princes (Maj. James and Capt. Henry Wales). Also Jack never leaves The SGC (though he eventually does become CO) and Hammond remains as Homeworld Security well after the repeal of DADT.

_ One _

On no less than five alien Planets Jack and Daniel are legally married. Only one of these occurred prior to their actually being romantically involved. Nonmatter what anyone says this was not the cause or reason for their romantic relationship. They had both been harbouring what they thought were unrequited feelings for the other for some time. The pair of them had been overjoyed to find their feelings requited. On the one planet that had actually assumed that Jack and Sam were the couple Jack had proudly corrected them.

_ Two _

On one planet SG-1 and SG-2 along with Princes Henry and James had encountered the Furlings. They had been sworn to secrecy about this. The Furlings, a cross between an Ewok and a Koala, had made it clear that Humanity in general were to learn of their existence at a time predetermined. They had not revealed when that would be exactly. They had spectacularly evaded that question. All of Daniel’s others had been answered gladly and in more detail than he had hoped. Daniel, in his field journal, held the answers to a number of questions he never thought, or even hoped, he would.

_ Three _

There was a planet, an advanced civilisation, who had been willing to share advanced technology and weapons with them. Jack had resolutely but graciously declined the offer. When the two smartest people he had ever known advised him against something, he tended to listen, orders be damned.

_ Four _

There was, on one of the planets where Jack and Daniel were married, a binary clone of the two of them. He was a beautiful boy. It had been the hardest thing Jack had ever done to leave him behind, but there was no way they could bring him back with them and it had nothing to do with the genes he carried or the circumstances of his inception.

_ Five _

On more than one mission SG-1 had requested Janet’s presence for strictly non-medical reasons. One of these was on a matriarchal planet, the leadership of witch would not tolerate anything less than equal numbers of women to men in the party. Sam, Janet, and Jayne had enjoyed that mission far too much. To their credit though they had resolutely refused to have Jack, Daniel, and Teal’c excluded from any of the official proceedings or ceremonies. The sleeping arrangements too were nearly awkward the locals had (thankfully because of custom not law) assigned opposite sex pairs in each of the three rooms (all with only one bed) they had provided in the consular building. It had been firmly argued by Jayne (the highest authority they would recognise within the group) that Jack and Daniel should share the first room, Sam and Janet the second, and She and Teal’c the third. It had not been popular but the arrangement had been agreed upon. Jack had never been so grateful for The Australian’s diplomatic skills.

Another occasion had been the requirement for a second marriage at one of Jack and Daniel’s numerous off-world weddings.

One had been a necessity for a fourth member of SG-1 while Teal’c was conspicuously absent.

The rest had been Jack taking pity on Sam and Janet and wrangling them some alone time where they didn’t have to constantly look over their shoulders for prying eyes.

_ And One _

Don’t Ask Don’t Tell was repealed and almost immediately four relationship declarations were filed (amid many others from both The Milky Way and Pegasus) at the SGC.


End file.
